


Heart Breaker

by FelicisMagic18873



Series: Miraculous Writing [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, In this house we protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Miracle Queen AU, Original Akuma, Post-Episode: s03 Heart Hunter, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, and she gets one (with many to come)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicisMagic18873/pseuds/FelicisMagic18873
Summary: A lot of things come to light for Chat noir when Marinette gets hit by the newest Akuma while protecting him. A lot more makes sense for Adrien.OrMarinette gets hit by an Akuma but nothing happens.After all, how do you break something that's already broken?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645006
Comments: 24
Kudos: 700





	Heart Breaker

The newest Akuma was horrifying, in more than one way. It wasn’t just its strength or the fact that they didn’t have the choice of asking for help from their team that gave it the upper hand. It was the fact that its powers were...unsettling. Heart-Breaker did exactly what the name suggested: She broke people’s hearts, to the point that most people broke out into heart-wrenching sobs, cried until they could hardly breathe and lost consciousness, and then it began all over again as soon as they woke up. It was a vicious cycle that kept repeating over and over. 

Or rather, it was for most people. Most people but not Marinette. 

Marinette, who hadn’t thought twice before picking up Chat’s fallen baton and attacking the Akuma to make her lose her hold on Chat. Marinette, who had then gotten hit with the blast of the Akuma’s power and….nothing. Nothing happened. The Heart-breaker laughed, her eyes gleaming with malice and cruelty as she looked at Marinette through her blood-red veil.

“Can’t break what's already broken, Can I?”, and then with another bout of amused laughter heartbreaker strode out of the school gym, her black ball gown fluttering around her, probably to go after her target-her ex-boyfriend.

Marinette didn’t meet his eyes, throwing his baton towards him and running away before he could say anything. Chat caught the baton with the hand that hadn’t almost been crushed by the Akuma and with another look at the door she’d gone through, he followed Heart-breaker. After all, he had a job to do.

But after he was done, he vowed to visit her and….and what? Thank her? Talk? Chat had no idea, but that didn’t stop him from making his way towards her home the moment Plag had recharged.

Heart-breakers words kept ringing in his ears, ‘Can’t break what's already broken,’ He hated what those words implied, hated that he hadn’t seen, hadn’t noticed. He remembered how Heart-breakers other victims had reacted as compared to Marinette. How much was she already hurting for the Akuma's power to have little to no effect on her and why? Who did this to her? The questions plagued his mind as he landed on her balcony with a thud.

“Chat?”, A soft surprised noise reached him, Chat turned to see Marinette curled up on the deck chair, her arms holding her knees close to her as if to protect herself from the world. Chat took a breath and bowed a bit.

“At your service, Princess.”

As he came up from his bow he noticed something that made the smile fall away from his lips. Marinette was crying, or rather she had been crying. The traces of her tears showed on her cheeks and her wet eyelashes. Marinette must have noticed because she wiped her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. 

“Who did this, Princess?” Chat blurted out, no longer able to control the urge, “ Who broke your heart? Who do I have to fight?” 

Marinette looked surprised for a second before understanding dawned on her and a small fond smile curled on her lips.

“No one, Chat.” She locked her eyes with his, “There no one to fight with.” She pulled at the sleeve of her hoodie.

She knew he had heard Heart-Breaker, She knew, then why-

“Princess-” He tried to argue. 

She raised a hand to interrupt him and then held out the hand, calling him to her. Chat obeyed her, letting his hand grip hers and stood in front of her on the chair.

“Come on Kitty, Let's get you inside. It's cold out here.”

Chat didn’t point out how she hadn’t been worried about the cold when she was the one sitting out here and obediently followed her down the trap door, her hand never leaving his. 

As they climbed down the stairs, Chat took in her room. There were some unfinished projects against the walls and a few cardboard boxes lay next to the desk, judging from the few pictures laying on the top one he guessed the boxes must be filled with pictures. Chat tried to sneak a peek at the pictures but couldn’t see them clearly.

Marinette led him to the chaise and took one of the blankets laying there and wrapped it around him, Chat hadn’t even noticed that he was shivering, going out in the rain in December could do that. While he was protected from the water, the suit didn’t do much against the cold. 

Marinette sat across him on the chaise and wrapped her arms around herself, looking down. Chat waited. He didn’t want to push her. It took a few seconds before Marinette took a small breath as if coming to a decision and looked at him, “It's me, Chat. I did it.” She finally whispered, soft enough that he wondered whether he had heard her right.

“Huh?“ 

“I broke my own heart,” Silence followed the whispered confession. Chat had no idea what to say. What did you say to something like that? Perhaps Marinette expected the silent confusion because she didn’t wait for a reply.

She took a small breath before continuing, “I gave up the guy I loved.” She explained, there was a slight hitch to her voice that she tried to hide.

“You gave up on him?”, He asked hesitantly. That didn’t sound like Marinette. Was the guy Luka? But they’d looked happy together. Then who-why-?

“No, I’d never do that.” She shook her head,” I didn’t give up on him I-I _gave him up. It's_ different.” Marinette could no longer meet his eyes and looked away, a pained look on her face.”A f-friend of mine like him too and…..” She took a small breath,” I finally realized how much better they fit together and I- I couldn’t come between that, Chat.”

Seeing the disbelief on his face, Marinette continued, “They come from similar circumstances so they understand each other...she can understand what he’s going through so much better than I ever can. She’s better for him, so much better.”

“That's not true Princess.” He disagreed vehemently, “You're amazing and any guy that can’t see that must be blind.”

“Thanks, Chat Noir” She gave him a teary smile and after a moment’s wait, let out a small sigh. She snuggled deeper into the blanket. “But I really hope she makes him happy.” She looked up at her ceiling with a heart-broken smile, tears glistening in her eyes.”He’s so kind, Chat.” She told him, “Adrien is so so kind. He deserves all the happiness in the world. How could I not want him to have that.” 

Everything stopped for a moment. Chat stilled.

“Adrien...Adrien Agreste? That's the guy y-you’re in l-love with? Adrien?” 

Marinette wordlessly nodded, blinking away the tears. 

If he was the guy then, the friend of hers….Kagami. But he didn't even-. In a flash of clarity, Chat remembered how Marinette kept stealing glances at them that day, remembered her hair falling around her shoulders, remembering the laughter, remembered the look on her face when Andre asked her to choose when she chose...when she chose to step back, to give him up, to walk away, knowing that it would break her heart.

“Oh, Princess.” Chat whispered in a heart-broken voice. He couldn’t believe the conclusion he’d come to. 

“It's fine, Chat,” She wrapped her hands around his. “I’ll be fine. I always am." She reassured him, tightening her hold for a second. "I'll fix this. That's what I do, I fix stuff.” Marinette gave a small rueful smile shaking her head a bit, “ I’ll just have to fix my own heart.”

She was still trying to be strong for him, trying to reassure him when he was the one who-

“I’m sorry,” He spoke quietly.

Chat reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, “I’m so sorry, Marinette” He took a small breath” You don’t deserve to have your heart broken.” _Again,_ added a voice in his head. She didn’t deserve to have her heart broken again, much less by the same guy, “ He doesn’t deserve your tears.” He told her, meaning every word.

Chat remembered Marinette walking away from him and wondered whether he had lost a friend without ever knowing it. After all, he had broken her heart. Not once, but twice. Merde, He had broken her heart twice. He wouldn’t blame her if she never wanted to see him again. He, of all people, knew how much love could hurt. 

“He broke your heart, Princess. You have every right to hate m-him for that.”He blinked rapidly trying to pretend that the stinging in his eyes wasn’t there. Like it wasn’t hurting him to say those words. 

Marinette stilled for a second, her eyes searching his for something before her features softened, “Silly cat,” She whispered, she raised a hand to place on top of hers on her cheek, “Like I could ever hate him...or you” 

She’d caught his slip up. His hand fell from her face. Chat gulped trying to push down the guilt in face of her kindness, “Still, I’m sorry.” he couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Don’t be,” She told him, her voice gaining a firm tone. ” _I’m_ not.”

Chat looked at her through his eyelashes,” You aren't?” 

She shook her head in answer.

“Why not?”

”I don’t regret falling in love, Chat.” Marinette replied, her honesty showing in her eyes,” I don’t think I ever will.“ She told him, her lips lifted into a reminiscing smile then her eyes focused on him,” And _you_ ,” she put a hand on his and seeking his eyes let him see the truth in hers, “shouldn’t feel guilty about not returning someone's feelings. You can’t control who you fall in love with, Chaton”

Chat looked down at the flowery print of her blanket. Did he ever regret it? Falling for Ladybug? It didn’t take longer than a second to decide that no, no he didn’t regret falling for his partner. But…But he did regret not seeing what was right in front of him. He looked up to see Marinette, and for the first time, he actually _looked_.

He looked at her hand laying on top of his own and turned his hand, until he could wrap his hand around hers, marveling at how perfectly her hand fit in his. Her fingers locked with his as if they were always meant to be there.

He remembers holding her close at Chloe’s party, remembers how her face fit just right in the crook of his neck, remembers all the times he ignored the racing of his heart around her because she was just a friend, remembers the flush of her cheeks when she kissed him on her birthday. It was like a sudden downpour of rain, one that he didn’t have a shield against.

Her eyes met his, shining with curiosity.

A peal of thunder crashed outside, rumbling loudly. 

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“He is a fool,” Chat blurted out.

Marinette stared at him in confusion but didn’t make any move to pull her hand away. Chat wondered how he had never noticed how expressive Marinette was, and how easily he could read her. 

“Don’t give up just yet.” He asked her, “He’s a fool,” He repeated,” And as your knight, it's my solemn duty to set the fool right and protect your heart. ” 

A small smile appeared on Marinette’s face, she shook her head at him, “You’re ridiculous, Chat Noir.” 

Chat didn’t deny it but slowly but surely a plan began to form in his head. His head felt clearer than it had for a long time. 

“ _Purrhaps_ ,” He grinned,” But you’re gonna have to bear this ridiculousness in the foreseeable future.” 

“Oh Yeah?” She raised her eyebrows,” And why is that?”

“Becauseee,” He leaned in closer until their noses were centimeters apart,” I’m gonna stick by you until you feel all better. Can’t have a heartbroken princess ruling over our kingdom can we?”

Marinette put a finger on his nose and pushed him away, “Don’t worry your little mind, Kitty. I’m feeling a lot better already.” 

Chat nodded solemnly,” Of course you do, but do you know what's gonna make you feel so much better?” He didn’t wait for her answer, just opened his arms as an invitation. 

Marinette stared at his open arms for a second then looked up at him, Chat was just starting to feel awkward when she moved in closer and pretty much melted into his arms. 

“Just know this is only because I’ve been cuddle-deprived,” She told him, her one arm resting on his back and the other cradling the back of his head, her chin resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Chat buried his face into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. He ran a hand over her back until she relaxed in his arms completely like all the fight was drained out of her. He wondered whether she was keeping up the pretense of being okay in front of her other friends too, wondered who else got to see her actually letting go in front of them.

“Does this help,” He asked hesitantly. He’d feel better knowing he had helped ease some of his friend’s pain, even if it was because of him. 

Marinette hmm-ed, “ Pretty sure Mamaan’s tired of me latching onto her whenever she’s free,” she let out a tired chuckle, “but yes, it helps. A lot.”

Chat moved a bit until they were resting against the back of the chaise, Marinette’s head was laying on his chest now, he tightened his hold a bit. “Is this okay?” 

Marinette nodded into his chest,” Uh-huh” She snuggled in closer, “You’re on cuddle duty from now on, Chat Noir.” She told him.

Chat smiled, something lightening in his chest.” For you Princess, Always.”

Marinette may be heartbroken, she wouldn’t stay that way long. Not if it was up to Chat Noir, and _definitely_ not if it was up to Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> And this also is a result of midnight ramblings. Or rather ramblings of several midnights, to be honest. The sentence that led to this little piece was " Can't break what's already broken," and me wondering what might lead to someone being immune to an Akuma's powers. Hence Heart-Breaker came to life. Though as usual, I couldn't help but end on a hopeful/Happy ending. I might just end up using Heart-Breaker in another fic.  
> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think down below, even a single line means a lot. Comments really do make my day.  
> -Ms.Author01  
> P.S: If you have any questions, you can ask me down in the comments or on Tumblr.
> 
> [JOIN ME ON TUMBLR](https://felicismagic18873.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
